Uno Más
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: es un oneshot cortito y tierno


Hola a todos! Hace mucho que no escribía nada, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

UNO MÁS!

Bajo a desayunar, el aroma de comida inunda la casa con un aroma agradable, lo primero que veo al bajar es a mamá poniendo los platos en la mesa, luego a papá y a tío Soun jugando shogi, a Kasumi y su niña de 3 años entrando por el portón y su saludo de buenos días habitual desde que no vive en el Dojo, ya que vive con su esposo desde hace cuatro años, Nabiki esta de viaje de negocios así que no esta en la casa, todos se sientas a comer, y no me extraña en absoluto el hecho de que Akane, no este hoy en la mesa con nosotros, pues tubo una mala noche ayer, así que no se levantara hasta tarde.

Todo el desayuno estuvo tranquilo pero no silencioso, gracias a Noriko (la hija de Kasumi), de todas formas no es molesta, si no al contrario, de hecho Akane la ama y adora estar con ella y viceversa, Kasumi pregunta por su hermana y yo respondo, ella pone una sonrisa maternal al escuchar la historia de la pasada noche.

El desayuno termina, papá y tío siguen con su jugada, mamá y Kasumi se ponen a platicar, Noriko juega cerca de la posa, y yo me dispongo a subir mamá me pregunta si le voy a llevar el desayuno a Akane  
>-No quiero causarle problemas- respondo y las dos mujeres comprenden, mi pequeña sobrina al oír el nombre de Akane quiere ir con ella y dando saltos se acerca a la escalera su mamá la detiene y le dice que no es momento, y entonces ella… empieza a llorar, Kasumi y mi mamá la intentan calmar mientras yo subo las escaleras, no se como lo hacen pero su llanto se deja de oír segundos después.<p>

Llego al cuarto y sonrió al ver no solo un pato, si no a dos colgando de la puerta y la abro lentamente, así de lento la vuelvo a cerrar para no hacer ruido, en el cuarto hay poca luz, pues las cortinas aun permanecen cerradas, pero aun así distingo a Akane con las cobijas un poco más debajo de la cintura y dejando ver la playera de su linda pijama con un osito rosa dibujado en ella, me acerco sin hacer ruido y me arrodillo junto a la cama y no resisto la tentación…

Abro los ojos perezosamente, pues siento un ligero cosquilleo en mi abdomen, sonrío un poco, Ranma no se a dado cuenta de que estoy despierta y sigue subiendo mi playera hasta dejar mi estomago al descubierto, si, definitivamente ya me acostumbre a despertar así cada mañana, con caricias de Ranma que se extienden por todo mi abdomen, a pesar de que aun no me crece el vientre.

Lo cariñoso, atento, dulce, tierno y cuidadoso que es Ranma, me hacen sentir cada día más amada, por ejemplo ayer me la pase vomitando cada tanto, toda la noche, y cada vez que yo me levantaba, Ranma iba conmigo, después de la decima ida al baño el me traía de regreso en sus brazos, en estos momentos mi sonrisa ya no cabe en mi cara.

Siento su mirada, y volteo a verla, ella me mira de una forma graciosa y sonríe mucho.

-Otra vez tu por aquí?- pregunta ella casi riendo y haciendo referencia a que otra vez estoy tocando su vientre.  
>-Sip- respondo, estirándome para besarla, me separo – quieres desayunar?- pregunto sentándome en la cama.<br>-Nop, no tengo hambre?- dice con gesto medio repulsivo  
>-tienes que comer-<br>-me cuidas como si estuviera a punto de dar a luz-  
>-te cuido, como tengo que cuidarte- beso su frente y la abrazo –que quieres desayunar?-<br>-no quiero…-  
>-dije, que quieres desayunar- la interrumpo sin dejarle opción<br>-a menos que me traigas un pastel, no quiero desayunar-  
>-eso no es un desayuno-<br>-si lo es, si me lo traes con leche, además bebé quiere pastel-  
>-ok, esto es lo que haremos, tu y bebé desayunaran un poquito de lo que hizo mamá esta mañana, también un poquito de fruta y un poquito de jugo, luego te llevo a la confitería del centro y pides lo que tu quieras-<br>-esta bien- contesta con un poco de desagrado

Ranma y yo tal vez tardamos mucho en poner nuestros sentimientos claros, por lo menos para expresarlos, pero después de varios años, todo se a acomodado en el sitio que el destino ha querido y ahora somos muy felices, más aun por que dentro de poco habrá en la familia, uno más!

FIN.

Ojala que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, saludos a todos, y ojala que pudieran dejar reviews, seria lindo.


End file.
